Saving Mai
by Jc1009
Summary: Ever wonder what Naru thought when he had to save Mai? Me too! This will probably be a one or two shot, just for fun! Naru's thoughts when he saved Mai from danger. Enjoy! Rating for later language- Rating Updated because It's taking on a life of it's own.
1. Chapter 1

**((Blah, I know I should be working on my other story but I felt like doing this after watching some Ghost Hunt. It's just some fluff, possibly OOC. It's more for me but I think some people might like it. Enjoy. Also if anyone wasn't satisfied with the ending of changes please let me know. This might be just a one shot or two. Let me know how you like it.**

**Also I own Zippo))**

What in the blue hell was Mai doing by the man hole? What had that idiot gotten herself into now? This ought to be amusing. She's not really, yes, she is climbing down into the sewer. I'd better stop her. All those thoughts had flashed through his mind in just a few seconds. Now Mai was going to climb down into the sewer. He started to make his way towards her. If for no other reason that i'd be funny to tease her and make her turn beet red.

He liked that color on her. He wondered just how deeply that blush went. This wasn't good. She yelled, now he started to run. She was in danger. No matter what he'd been thinking of her he'd never let her actually be hurt.

He dove and grabbed her hand before she vanished down the man hole. She's not as heavy as he thought, and really soft.

NOT NOW he chastised himself. "Now put your foot on the ladder" BLASTED RUNG SNAPPED! She was falling. He could let go or..

"mmm" he could hear her moaning. She was unconscious. He moved the debris from the bottom with his pk but it hadn't totally wiped him out. He checked her over carefully. He didn't see any blood or obviously broken bones. She was ok as far as he could see. He'd have to wait for her to wake up for sure but, he was pretty sure that Mai was no worse for the fall. He was thankful that he was able to move the debris that had been at the bottom of the ladder, otherwise that might not be so.

He let his fingers linger for a moment as he checked her head for trauma. He skin felt nice and her hair smelled like peaches. He fingered a stand absently for a moment before she began to stir. Moving far away he tried to look as disinterested as possible.

Would it really be so bad to let Mai in on the secret? He'd have to see how she did with the little one, about his spoon bending first. Besides if he could tell Mai that Masako Hara's grip on him would be taken away.

As she came too he watched her softly, carefully making sure she was moving without obvious pain and with a good range of motion.

And, waite for it. Yup she was ok, she was going through her rapid cycling of emotions. It wouldn't be long now.

Seeing her smile he knew that she was ok. So he couldn't ell her who he was, but he could share something with her right?

"Would you like to meet my pet?"

"That's your pet, it's just a piddly little 500 yen!" This might be fun, and it wouldn't use too much PK, It would be worth it to keep that smile on her face. He tossed the coin and then used his pk to grab it out of the air. She really was cute. She was so close now. He could just about taste..

Footsteps. BLASTED SPIRIT. He'd exercise the damn thing himself for ruining his perfect chance to taste Mai's lips. As the spirit appeared he put himself between Mai and the offending entity. Chivalry was not dead. It briefly occurred to him that Luella would be pleased that her lessons on manners had not, in fact, been wasted.

When the entity came down from the ceiling he reached out to brace her. If he could keep her behind him then he could shield her with his PK. It would out him, but that was nothing when it came to keeping her safe.

He could feel her trembling and her breath was coming in bursts. _Hold it steady Mai._ He thought as he watched the devil pull the scythe out. He quickly ran through his options.

"Naru, are you down there?" Lin. Lin had found them. He relaxed and released the PK he had been building. Lin would make sure Mai was alright. He cursed his body's weakness as he watched Mai's face relax. She really was very pretty.

* * *

Oliver followed Takigawa into the woods and was relieved to see Mai/Kenji come down from the tree. He'd been deeply upset with Lin for allowing the boy who was in possession of Mai to wonder off without a Coat in December. Even though it was really Mai's fault he was sure somehow it was. The girl was a trouble magnet.

He should fire her. Except she made better tea than Lin. Ok and she was pretty good at filing and talking to clients. And yeah she'd been a help with her dreams but he still should fire her. Except She was really pretty when she smiled and..he pinched that thought off. That line of thinking was a minefield. He was just happy to see that a member of his team was safe.

Yeah, she was a member of his team. It was natural for him to want to see his team safe. They were under his employ and that made him responsible. He was only being responsible. They went back to the church and the boy's spirit was purified from Mai. He'd caught her limp body and laid her down in the church's small beds. He'd have stayed with her too if it hadn't been for Lin offering.

He wanted to stay and keep watch over her as she slept but if he did now that Lin had offered to stay then everyone would wonder why. Blast it to hell. _What's with Lin today_! Oliver knew for a fact that he hated the Japanese and now how was offering to sit with the unconscious Mai.

Did he have designs on Mai! No. Lin was engaged in a not so secret physical relationship with Madoka. He swore that they were doing it to upset him at first but in seemed that his mentor and friend were truly enjoying each other's company. Still though, why did Lin suddenly care so much about Mai?!

It vexed him to imagine another man at her bedside, but if it had to be any other man he was ok with it being Lin. Sorta.

He grimaced. What was wrong with him, thinking like this. He still wondered though what it would have felt like if it had been him that Mai had been hanging all over. As Lin alerted him that she was awake he wasted no time in gathering everyone to leave. He made sure that he followed her out of the church because he liked the way she moved. He wondered what Gene would think if he knew his brother was mooning over some girl. _Gene_.

His twin would have already claimed Mai as his girlfriend. They'd have been quite a pair. He had to hurry up and find his brother so he could return home and life could return to normal. It had to be his grief over Gene clouding his better thoughts..That had to be it. Transference. Now that Made sense.

When Lin led a blushing Mai from the infirmary he studied his friend's face for any sign that he'd done something to make Mai blush.

"I'm sorry guys for scaring you, but at least Kenji made it home in time for Christmas!" She exclaimed and everyone was suddenly smiling and focusing on Christmas eve. Now that the danger had passed everyone wanted to celebrate. He thought absently back to the small box in his desk that was addressed to Mai. He'd gotten her a certificate so she could go get herself some clothing that would keep her warm enough. From what he saw she was usually under dressed. He told himself that it was an investment to prevent her from getting sick. Truthfully though, and he'd admit it to no one, he wanted her to smile and think of him every time she put the new outfits on, or took them _off. _

If he played his cards right perhaps he'd be taking them off one day.

WHAT WAs WRONG WITH HIM! He bit his lip and the taste of blood shocked his system out of the loop of thoughts he'd been having. He needed to take a cold shower and get this out of his system. It had to be hormones. As much as he'd have prefered otherwise he was only seventeen. It was natural for a young man his age to be having thoughts of a sexual nature. It wasn't that it was Mai he wanted. No, he'd never want someone so loud, and she was a trouble magnet.

Yet, she cared so much, about everything and she never complained about her circumstances. She always smiled at him when she brought his tea and she seemed to truly care for him. Well, ok she was lovable but he certainly didn't love her. It was just hormones. Seventeen year old men were in a hyper sexual state. It wasn't that it was Mai he liked, it was just that she was a female he happened to have a lot of contact with. There was a sensible reason for his thoughts.

She was looking at him now. She was especially lovely in the snow, her eyes all hopeful. They wanted to have a party. She would smile and he could spend some time with her without rules if he said yes.

"A party sounds nice." He gave, just a little. It was Christmas after all. The smile she gave was radiant. He could warm himself by it, it was so bright. Perhaps he could have a Merry Christmas after all.

As they made their way back to the SPR office he wondered if there was any mistletoe to be found. He wondered how she'd blush if she found herself under it, with him.

Now there was a thought worth exploring. He smiled as he watched her skip through the snow. Yeah, he liked her, but that was it. That and she made good tea.


	2. The Park ghost story, pt 1

**((this is my 3rd time writing this so lets hope it goes through, the past few times my computer ate it at the upload stage. This might be slightly out of order, but the while pierce isn't meant to be in order, just drips and drabs of Naru's thoughts on various things. I am still working on New Adventures, I'm just waiting for the person who helps me make sure I stay on point and that it makes sense to tell me if the chapter makes sense. I hope it won't be long.. Thank you for all the kind reviews, i'm just humbled that people enjoy what I write. I hope you all like this as well. Thank you. This one is fairly short but I wanted to get it out so you had something while I'm working on the larger stuff. Keep in mind that during these Naru is roughly 17=18 years old. btw))**

She wants me to take a "case" her friend suggested. She wants me to take a case her friend suggested in the park. She wants me to take a case her friend suggested in the park, in the middle of winter. She wants me to take a case her friend suggested in the park in the middle of winter where people are being soaked with water from above. ::sigh:: She had the nerve to ask me to take this case, after she came in fourteen minutes late, presumably because she was discussing said case with her friend.

"No. It's not a case Mai. Now, I need tea." She huffs off angrily. I can't help but smirk. Mai doesn't realize it but when she's mad she really swings her hips. I could watch her go all day when she does that. She's using her sugary sweet voice now. My least favorite. I'd prefer to hear her true sweet voice. The one she uses when she's talking to a true client. Someone who's being haunted through no fault of their own. I wish she would wrap her arms around me and pull me close. I wonder if her lip gloss tastes like strawberries of if it only smells like it.

'Snap out of it Oliver! You're not here to moon over some pretty young thing. THERE I GO AGAIN!' I leaned back and groaned to myself. The source of my inner turmoil is bending over the kitchen counter, leaning on her elbows. 'I wonder if she knows that her skirt rides up and barely covers her when she does that.. I wish I could tell her that I'm just as twisted up inside as she is right now. I have to hold it in though. I don't have the luxury of just being myself. I'm not my own man at the moment.

I wonder if she'd be nicer to me if she knew my secret. Now I can't help but smirk. She'd probably just be in love with Gene.

JESUS! I have got to pay more attention. One minute I'm wondering where the hell Gene's body is and the next Mai' bending over to serve me my tea. She's wearing her school uniform with those incredibly sexy thigh highs. I will say this, Japanese school girl uniforms are a teen age boys wet dream. Seeing as I only have wet dreams about Mai I'm grateful for the visual, but I'm starting to be so distracted at work that I find I have to seclude myself in my office after tea time. Or after when she gets files for me, or delivers the mail... I have the strangest desire to bend Mai over my desk and run my hands up

::Jingle::Oh thank the gods, the door..Of course, why would it be someone I'd actually like to see

I swear I just can't win today. First Mai has this goofy idea for a case now Masako Hara is here. I can't wait to find Gene's body so I can be done with her. She comes across as the perfect Japanese young lady. A picture of feminine beauty and propriety, little does everyone know she's really a shark. It's really actually quite un-lady like. While I don't know if she'd have preferred Gene over me I know he'd have disliked her. Sometimes I wonder if he's doing this to be on purpose for a laugh. He did enjoy being amused at my expense on more than one occasion.

"I'd really like to find a way to work this out, You can understand, can't you Naru?" She is going to play THAT card. I look at Mai's face and wish that things were different because I know this is going to hurt her. I hope that she'll get over the slightly quickly like she usually does, but I also know that I can't always depend on that to save me from her. One day I'll have gone too far. Not that I care. I mean she's just my employee. I mean I like her, as a person.

That's only normal because I her to be my office assistant. You wouldn't hire someone you hated, it would be terrible to be stuck working with some you completely hated. Besides, how anyone could ever hate Mai is beyond me. She's so warm, and loving and she's got the most amazingly expressive eyes..

UGH I have got to get back to London. I need to focus on the issue at hand!

I'm being blackmailed into taking the case, in the park, during the winter where Mai and I have a chance of being soaked while we pretend to be a couple to draw out the spirit's ire. Not to mention that Mai probably thinks I'm involved Masako in some romantic way.

I told Mai to call the irregulars and went to look up the park on the web to see if there was any recent, unexplained deaths..This day was going to be an exercise in futility.

**((I'LL WRITE PT2 OF THE PARK SOON I PROMISE. I GOTTA RUN OUT FOR A FAMILY DINNER. SORRY!))**


	3. Hospital

Sorry I know I promised more updates but we've had an emergency and my youngest son suddenly had a real emergency. I'm still here in the hospital with him so writing is the last thing I can think of.

i never ask for things for myself but please send warm thought as he's only 17months old.

thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**((I am deeply thankful for all the well wishes and humbled. My son had a cyst that ruptured and got massively infected requiring surgery and IV antibiotics to clear it up. It was very stressful but we are back home. I'll try to get back into the swing of things here so bare with me. Here's a quick one to smile about..I hope. Thank you all again.))**

Mai truly could get into trouble anywhere. Right now he was watching her hanging on to her temper by a thread. He was amused but also very annoyed with the pig who questioned. The man actually thought he was a drop out. What a low life. The entire thing grated on him. If it wasn't for the hefty fee and his true interest in the happenings he'd have been out of there.

The fee was a big factor, SPR needed funds to keep himself, Lin and Mai paid. Mai most of all depended upon her job to support herself. She was an orphan and he'd helped her out of pity. It started out like that. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he'd hired her but she'd believed in him when the rest of the part timers doubted. That meant something to him. Mai trusted him. He trusted her to get into trouble and be as reckless as possible.

The student who'd come to his office and been very persuasive and now he was talking to Mai and making her smile and laugh. Why did this annoy him so much? Oh and now this kid has the nerve to want to stay the night, why so he can keep flirting with Mai. Not bloody likely.

Oh second thought, if he could show Mai that this Yasuhara was a coward she'd spurn him in favor of himself, who had proven his bravery on more than one occasion. He'd pair them up, while he monitored on the cameras of course.

He was brilliant. He smirked to himself and Lin cast him a sidelong glance. When Oliver didn't say anything his Chinese assistant let out a long suffering sigh.

"Why should I turn down FREE help?"

"Because you obviously have an ulterior motive Naru..I saw how you tensed when he and Mai were around one another. If you don't like her around other guys you need to stake your claim, and soon or she'll be gone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lin. It's free help and someone to watch over that idiot to make sure she doesn't fall over her own feet or drop another camera. That is all, unless YOU want to leave the base and do the grunt work?"

"Hmm", was all Lin said before he turned back to his computer. Naru smirked, now all that needed to happen was for that damn dog to show back up and put the scare into them. He'd arrive and put himself in harm's way for her and she'd have no choice but to acknowledge him as the better man.

Why did it matter so much what his hair brained assistant thought? That's what really troubled him. Ok she had dreams that often helped him, and saved him valuable time, but so what. The tea was good, ok it was great but that could hardly justify her exorbitant salary. She called him when he was a pompous ass and as much as he didn't like that he had to admit he needed it.

Mai was also very pretty when she smiled, which was often. She lit up the whole room, and it was infectious. She was the only thing in Japan that seemed to ease his pain when he had to carry the terrible secret of his brother's death. Not death. Murder. She was the one bright spot in the whole damn country for him. Would it be so bad to tell her he liked her?

Yes.

He'd be leaving Japan as soon as he found Gene's body. His twin's death weighed heavily on him and he often wished he just had come with the fool. No doubt his perfect medium of a brother would still be alive and he would not be so alone.

As he reflected that with Mai around he didn't feel so alone he watched the girl who was the focus of his thoughts on the screen and listened in on her conversation via headphones. To anyone else it would appear he was just monitoring for activity, but the _only activity_ he cared about was between Yasu and Mai. Could Mai like someone like that?

Would she like him more than himself? Damn it he didn't know what to do anymore. He watched who she moved in her skirt and caught a sight of her bending over to adjust the mic stand. He also saw Yasu watching which filled him with murderous thoughts. Mai was a lady and that cretin was not going to just ogle his precious Mai. Wait, was she wearing little hello kitty panties with a bow? Jesus he had to get a handle on his hormones. It was just teenage hormones. It was his body betraying him. Still though, didn't Yasu know that Mai was his.

Now Oliver knew he'd lost his mind. She was hardly his. She was his assistant. He was her employer. That was as far as it went. As far as it could ever go. Would it really be so bad though to hold her hand as work with her as Yasu was now, minus the hand holding. He wondered if she was scared?

He made up his mind that _he'd_ go out with her next time. He could tell her he was evaluating her work. She'd buy it. If she got scared and turned to him like she had down in the sewer more's the better. Perhaps he could just entice her to come be his assistant in England. He wondered how good her English was. He could teach her. She had such a nice mouth, it'd be wonderful to watch it work and try to turn over the words. He wondered what she'd taste like. He imagined it'd be sweet.

Yes, once he found Gene he'd have to thing long and hard about the Mai situation. For now there was nothing he could do. He was bound to keep the secret that could very well keep _him_ alive. If Mai knew, would she cry for his loss? She cried for others. he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her so moved by what he'd been through.

Lin had figured out that Mai was special to him. So had Ms. Hara, the annoying thorn in his side. He'd have cut her off if she hadn't been blackmailing him. She'd even tried to force her hand to get rid of her. He'd drawn the line in the sand at this. NO ONE told him how to handle his business. Even England had given him a wide berth. He had a 100% closure rate here in Japan. He was running in the black, if just barely. Only Madoka could boast results like his own.

When Mai returned to base he was annoyed with her for some reason. It bothered him that she talked so easily with Yasu. He really did hurt him ow she'd smiled for the other boy.

"Mai, tea, and please go get some more tapes" Grumbling she'd gone as quickly as possible so she could get back. After a minute or two he'd started to feel bad. It wasn't her fault after all that Gene was dead. He made his mind up to go check on her. This place was dangerous and he shouldn't have sent her off alone.

Mai was of course in trouble. He could hear her yelling for help. When he reached the lab door the sound had stopped. He weighed his options and spent a little of his PK to open the door. When he found her passed out his heart stopped.

The room smelled of chemicals. No, No NO NO! She couldn't be dead. He felt and found her pulse she wasn't dead. He picked her up unsteadily and her heard Lin calling for him and his feet running down the hall. Lin held out his arms to take Mai's burden from him and he begrudgingly let her go. He wanted to be the white knight but his friend was physically stronger. He breathed in her perfume and followed to the infirmary.

Lin set her on the bed and went to find Ayako to check her out. He got a cold cloth and placed it on her head. He justified it as trying to keep SPR's medical bills low. He sat on the bed next to her and watched her sleep. He hoped it was only sleep.

Could she have head trauma, a concussion, be in a coma? His mind raced around the possibilities. He anxiously waited for Ayako and the others to arrive. He stole a moment and ran his fingers over her cheek. Her skin was so soft. What would it feel like under his lips? Before he had a chance to find out he could hear the others coming.

Perhaps one day. Till then, he would just do all he could to keep her safe. Afterall, Lin made bad tea and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**((AHH I meant to post this before the other. I'm very sorry..anyway I'll reorder the chapters later, for now, i hope you like it. the 2nd half of a ghost story in the park. As usual I own nothing.))**

I'm not amused about being out here, but the sooner I solve this case the sooner Ms. Hara will go away. I know that Mai was really upset when I told Ms. Hara yes. I wouldn't have if it wasn't important to not blow my cover. For the thousandth time I curse Gene's name and I miss him that much more. He's my brother and now he's my burden, my cross to bare as it were.

Once I have found his body if I have to ruin Masako Hara, I will. She might be famous in Japan but I'm the world famous Dr. Oliver Davis. Prodigy. The strongest PK user alive today. If she thought he'd still be enthrall to her when he had recovered Gene, she'd be in for a very rude awakening

Of all the days for Lin to be sick. I'm about to assign the teams so that we can cover the entire park. Mai will of course be with me. She is my assistant after all. Ayako with Takigawa, those two have some sexual tension that they really need to work out. Those two needed to do, well, whatever it was that they needed to do to work it out. He didn't like the constant bickering. It grated on his nerves. He's put Ms. Hara with Father Brown. I'm about to assign the teams when Ayako globs on to me.

Oh bloody hell. She thinks we look good as a couple? Is she serious? She's got six, seven years on me. She's out of her mind. I'm about to correct her when Ms. Hara inserts himself in Ayako's place. Great, she wants to be my partner. I eye her and hope I can covey my level of dislike with a look but she's undeterred. I can't risk angering her right now so I have to acquiesce to her demands. For now. I really with Lin were here so I wouldn't have to be alone with the egocentric medium.

I've assigned Mai to be with Takigawa. Since Lin isn't here to help protect her and I can't watch over her myself Takigawa will have to do. The case doesn't sound dangerous but with Mai once can never be too sure. The added bonus is that the monk considers himself to be a sort of big brother figure to her and that means he loves her in a way that will ensure he does his best to protect her. Ayako with Father Brown. They look absurd, but it'll have to do. We split up and I find a bench so that I can study and leave Ms. Hara to try and seek out the spirit. Sadly she's insisted on carrying on the charade of being a couple. I can only hope my stupid brother is amused wherever he is.

"Does it bother you that I forced you to take this case?" What an utterly stupid question. I know that Luella says that there are no stupid questions, but really, there are. This is just an example of it. I debate for a moment if such a monumentally stupid question deserves an answer and decide no, that if she can't take a hint than that's her problem.

"Are you sensing anything Ms. Hara?" She purses her lips, but it's not like when Mai does it. It makes me anxious to think about my trouble magnet assistant being out there. If anyone is going to get soaked, it will be her and I don't want her sick. I mean She'd have to miss work and then I'd have to suffer Lin's tea.

"There is a faint presence.." and with that she takes off. Bloody hell. I really don't like to run, my general rule is to only run when chased. Well sadly I have to chase her now. This had better be good. I'm really tired of her hurting the girl I lo..lik..employee. It distracts her from her work. As if Mai wasn't scattered enough already Masako likes to metaphorically poke her with a stick. Her childish antics do not amuse me.

Well, there are a very wet Takigawa and Mai. Lovely, now she'll get a cold and have to miss work. I'm about to take my coat off to keep the fool girl a little warm when it becomes painfully apparent that the spirit has possessed the medium. I'll have to deal with this it seems.

Lovely, what a stupid reason to haunt the park. A two timing boyfriend. This is a huge reason why I avoid romantic entanglements. They always get messy. Not to mention I've only even been even remotely interested in one girl..and that's hard to accept. She short, and loud, clumsy and not quite what one would call a star student. Yet, she oddly compelling. She makes me smile, though I'll never tell her that. I spend hours after she's left me thinking about her antics. One day I'll have to leave her, but until I find Gene I can enjoy a little bit of life.

And that's what Mai is. She's so alive, and happy. Before I only really had Gene. Now, i'm alone but not. She's wormed her way inside of me. I might as well just accept that I do like her. Why else would I employ her? Yes, her dreams are helpful but I could live without those. Hell I'd actually like to because then she'd not be hurt. Doesn't she know it's killing me every scratch she gets? I couldn't protect Gene but I can try to keep her safe at the very least.

Fabulous, now she wants to help this nitwit spirit. We nearly had her convinced to pass on but Mai wants to help her get some childish revenge. I think I'll sit this one out. I can watch and see if she's learned anything. It'll be a field evaluation I tell myself.

Ok, they are surrounding the low life moron who's the cause of all this stupidity. I'm hiding out in the bushes with Mai. My fingers brush hers as we lean down to try and avoid being seen. My heart flutters a bit. I can't focus on that now. I have to keep on top of the issue at hand.

And there's the water. Great, now the spirit should leave. She is. Great, now we can go back to the office and I can have some tea.

* * *

It feels much better here, I have tea and I'm not overly annoyed by the chatter of the people around me. Yet.

"May I remind you Naru how you solved this case so quickly?" The miko. I'm about to bite her off when Ms. Hara interrupts with the stupidest thing she's said all day.

"I'd like to buy you some dinner to say thank you." This isn't a request I know. She wants me to go out with her and she wants to shove it in Mai's face.

"This isn't the first time we've been out Mai, just last week we saw a movie together." I hear her say. That's news to me. I try to tell her with my eyes to just hang on. Soon enough I can tell her everything. Please don't hate me Mai. I try to implore her with a look. In the end her eyes glisten and I'm afraid she might cry. It'll break my heart to see her's broken. Ms. Hara grips me and I ball up my fists. I have to get out of here. I practically drag her out to the street. Once we're alone in the lift I glare at her.

"Just remember _Oliver_, if you want to remain hidden in plain sight, what you have to do." I grind my teeth. I'll be free of her soon enough.. I'll take Gene home and give him peace. The only thing that really bothers me is what will become of Mai and I..

The chill of the air bites me as we exit the building and I wonder if Mai's watching and if she let her tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Thank you. I'm playing catch up here. I try to write this one while watching the anime so I can get the words right or at least as close as possible. Since other people in my home want to watch tv-see Cailliou the cancer patient for hours a day- it's not always possible. I've decided I'm just going to write this story as I can, then I'll reorder it once it's completed. Thanks.**

"I'm all grown up." He heard Mai say. The monk drew her into a tight hug.

"If life ever gets you down, you just come cry on Monk's shoulder." He said and Oliver felt the tension in his shoulder loosen. His back was to her or his face would betray him. Everyone had been shocked by Mai's revelation. He of course had known since the principal had told him at her school months ago. It's what spurred him to hire her in the first place. Empathy he told himself. One orphan to another. That's all it was. Mai didn't have the advantage of a wealthy adopted family.

He'd long ago given up denying that the girl was precious to him. She was, but he couldn't do a bloody thing about it. He'd tell no one else though. His life was complicated enough without some ill advised romance with his assistant.

"No way you dirty old man!" Mai pushed the monk off. Everyone was laughing and Lin went back to his typing. He plastered a blank look to his face.

"Let's get to work. Mai you go with Takigawa and Yasu to start taking measurements in the left wing. Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki the right. Lin and I will try to discover more about the house. Don't go anywhere alone." he cautioned, looking pointedly at Mai. She blushed then got angry.

"You mean me!" She yelled and he smirked at how quick her trigger was. It amused him daily that she was the only person who seemed willing to call him out on his shit.

"Take it as you will Mai, just get to work. I don't pay you to stand around" She stomped her foot and he turned around to keep from smiling at her face. It reminded them of when they were in the sewer. She'd caught him smiling at her. She really couldn't know how he felt. It would only make it harder when he finally found Gene's body.

They all left the base and left Lin and himself alone. He was reading through the history that had been recorded on the house and Lin was busy typing. After everyone had been gone for a while and Oliver suspected they were far enough away they wouldn't hear, Lin did what he thought he'd do and stop typing. Lin gave him a serious look.

"Yes Lin?" he answered, feigning ignorance.

"So _That's_ why you hired her." The Chinese man commented. Oliver smirked.

"What did you expect Lin? Besides, she was quite helpful while you were laid up. Now Lin was smirking as well.

"I was laid up because of her in case you forgot." Oliver didn't bother to answer, he continued reading about the home's previous owners. Lin had gone back to typing.

As he read his mind began to wander to the day before when they'd been alone in the office. After all of the other's had left, and Lin was in his own office he'd called for tea. She responded with her usual aplomb.

"You could say thank you you jerk!" He smirked. It was his secret game. To rile her up. She turned the most attractive shade of pink when he did so. He'd wanted to kiss her when she set the tea before him. She looked at him expectantly. He almost gave in to his desire when she finally spoke.

"Oh Thank you Mai. I appreciate you making me a hundred cups of tea a day." She trilled in a sing song voice.

"Mai, I pay you to do a job. If you don't want to do the job then I won't pay you." She'd stomped off angrily. He was smiling and it took him a moment to realize that Lin wasn't typing but watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"So, why do you keep her Noll?" Oliver didn't answer but he suspected that Lin was on to him. It didn't matter. He couldn't give in to his desire.


	7. Chapter 7

**((This scene will have mature content. You have been warned. Do not read if you are not old enough or mature enough to handle a sex scene.))**

Gods, he couldn't believe what was happening. Mai was kissing him and he wound his hands in her hair. She tasted incredibly good. She felt even better. He nipped her lip and she made a sound in her throat that made him grow even harder. He pulled his hands from her hair and reached down to grasp her legs on each side of him. She smiled at him before moving in for another kiss.

He smiled too at how she closed her eyes. He kept his open. He wanted to see everything, savor everything. He began to massage her legs and slowly moved up them. She didn't stop him, quite the opposite. She wrapped her legs around his back and moved over his excitement. 'Holy hell, she's so incredibly sexy', he thought and his hand reached her panties. He pulled back leaving her wanting more. Her eyes slowly opened to watch him and she looked at him with fear.

"Please don't stop Naru." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her to signal he wasn't going to stop and she relaxed. His thumb gently brushed over her panties and she gasped.

Oliver watched her eyes grow wide first them close in enjoyment. He could feel the material starting to get very wet. He thought about how incredible it would feel to just pull his pants off and thrust into her. 'Patience' he told himself. This was his and Mai's first time. Not just their first time together but their first time, period. He was so hard his he swore his dick could cut diamonds. His fingers moved below the thin material, tentatively touching her.

"How's that?" he asked her. She nodded her eyes still closed. She was worrying on her bottom lip a little bit. He reached and finger around her opening and felt how went she was. He slowly sank his finger inside of her and he listened to her breath catch. She grasped his shoulder and shuddered in pleasure.

Fuck he wanted her. He had never seen her look more beautiful. After a few more movements he withdrew his finger, bringing it to his lips. She watched and he tasted her and it wasn't bad. It was actually quite addictive. He sucked all her juices from his finger, savoring not just the taste but the look in her eyes and and then brought his hands to the hem of her uniform shirt. He pulled it over head before she had a chance to stop him. He looked at her breasts held in a powder blue bra and clasped her face, kissing her again. This kiss was deeper. He tried to communicate just how deep his need for her was. He felt her respond in kind.

Mai brought her fingers to his collar and tried to start working the buttons. He smiled at her shaky response. Her heart was pounding so hard her hands shook. He smirked and pulled back just enough so he could see her and hoped she saw all of him. He slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

The buttons undone he peeled it from his body. He was starting to sweat.

"I've shown you mine, time to show me yours." She blushed and looked away from his eyes. "Don't do that Mai," he said softly placing a gentle hand on her chin and moving her to look him in the eyes once more. "Your beautiful." She blushed more but didn't look away as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off of his body.

He looked at her pert breasts like a starving man. She was still blushing and he moved his hand lower to touch her. He nipple had hardened in response to the cold. Has he kneaded her soft flesh she once again closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. She was breathing heavily and so was he. He'd never though she'd let him touch her like this. Seeing her obvious pleasure he brought his mouth to her neglected breast and slowly began to kiss it.

"Naru.." She moaned his name and it made him feel incredible. He'd do anything to have her say his name like that again. He gave into his desire and closed his eyes as his lips found her nipple. She sucked on it gently and Mai arched her back into him. He gently put his teeth on it and Mai's breath caught even more.

"Please Naru, I can't wait anymore." He looked up, meeting her eyes. They were clouded over with desire. He knew they matched his own. His need for her was reaching a fevered pace. He gave her a wicked grin before moving his hand below her skit to her panties. He began to slide them from her body. She undid his belt and trouser buttons. All that was between then was his blue boxer shorts. Mai's eyes widened when she saw just how much he wanted her.

How long he'd been waiting for this. He wanted to savor every second, but at the same time he couldn't wait anymore. He slowly positioned himself between her legs and was going to sink inside...

"AHHHHH!" A scream rent the air and he was startled from his dream. .Hell. That sounded like Mai's scream. he looked over at Lin who was sitting in a chair by the door reading. He hoped he hadn't been making sounds in his sleep.

Throwing off the cover and grabbing his robe he stood up and walked over to the door. He heard the others soothing Mai. Just a nightmare then. Probably about the case. Changing his course he moved toward the electric kettle on the counter by the bathroom. It was still warm. So Lin had made himself some tea. He steeped the bad and then discarded it. Lin only smirked and he walked towards the door. His guardian opened the door. He made quick work of crossing the hall and entering Mai's room.

"Are you ok now?" He handed the tea to her. She smiled. It wasn't the wanton smile from his dreams but it still warmed his heart.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He felt so much better hearing that.


	8. Chapter 8

**((Yeah, ok that one was kinda out of left field. Well, he's an 18 year old guy..what else do they think about. I mean yeah he's naru but he's still a healthy young man. I wonder if he talked in his sleep..hmm..I did update the rating. sorry I had forgotten. They won't all be like this, but seriously It's fun to imagine, right? ))**

Mai's empathy seemed to rule her. When the girl had gone missing in the mansion he knew that if he didn't find her he'd never hear the end of it. He couldn't tell her but he'd do anything just to see her smile. He could enjoy what little time he had with her. It would be over far too soon. He'd find Gene's body and then they would leave. Maybe she'd want to come to England and keep working with him or train her gifts?

No he couldn't take her away from everything, but still he wished. While the rag tag group he'd assembled had become a family to her she really wasn't related to any of them. He knew that the Monk considered her to be a little sister. Wouldn't he want her to have access to the the best education and training. After all he was Oliver Davis.

"Yasu, Mai, Make sure you're never alone in this house." He asked first the Miko how much he could depend on her to protect them. He couldn't really let any of them protect her in such a volatile place. He'd only trust the girl's safety to Lin. He was the strongest. He would guard his heart. When he voiced it Lin actually argued with him.

Didn't he know that he needed to know that Mai was ok? "Lin, if you don't like the way I conduct my investigation than leave."

"How quickly you seem to forget, my main objective is to keep you safe at all cost. How would I explain it to the professor if you were to come to harm while on a job. Think about how your parents would feel." He looked the Chinese man in the eye.

'Come on Lin' he tried to implore him with his eyes. Just keep Mai safe. Please, but no the other man wouldn't back down.

"Takigawa will keep Yasuhara safe and Father Brown will watch out for Mai."

"Monk can't handle it alone." Damn it just stop arguing with him already. Why was he being so God damn set on this.

"I'm not an amateur!" He'd offended the Monk but he didn't really care. If something happened to Mai then he wouldn't be able to go on. He'd already lost Gene. To his surprise Yasu offered to leave. He actually volunteered. He considered this for a moment. Yasu was important o his cover but Father Brown and Takigawa together could join together to watch over Mai. He hoped it would be enough.

With that settled he felt the temperature drop. Mai was shaking like a junky in need of a fix. Her usually sweet eyes were filled with terror. He was about order Father Brown to exercise whatever had Mai in it's grips but he'd been surprised that Ms. Hara had stepped in.

Usually the medium was a thorn in his side. She actually treated Mai with kindness. He struggled to keep the surprise off of his face. Masako had been trying for quite a while to get him to fire Mai. Perhaps he should have. She wouldn't be in danger if she didn't work with him but he was selfish. He wanted to keep some sunshine in his life.

They were all suddenly thrown into the darkness. Everyone went still waiting to see what would happen. When the lights came back on the Client's man came into the room which now had writing that looked like blood all over. The spirits were indeed quite upset. Whatever was here was quite powerful. He'd have to get the bottom of it before something else happened. He was going to have the medium channel some of the spirits but Mai actually stopped him.

"Do you have any idea how terrible it is to experience the moment of a painful death!" Yes, yes he did. More times than he'd care to remember he'd felt what it had been like to be killed. He'd suffered what all those people did. He felt what Gene felt when the car hit him. His shock and pain. he felt his terror as the car started backing up. He wanted to live, but he'd known when he saw the tire coming towards him he knew it was over. He accepted his fate. He just wished he could say goodbye to his family, especially Noll. For so long they were all each other had. Mai was standing up for her rival. How very like her.

He couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes. Fine, he'd ask someone else. Perhaps Lin could do something?

"Lin, do you want a shot at it?"

"Yes I do." Fine, that was settled. Mai was looking at him intently. One day he'd tell her everything. Till then he'd just have to play his part.


	9. Chapter 9

**(sorry for the delay, life gets busy. like is said i try to write this one while watching the anime and that's not always possible. enjoy))**

I'm so tired. The past few hours have taken a huge toll on me. I lost my temper with Mai. Doesn't she know it could have been her! What were those two fighting over anyway.

I lean back and watch the night sky. It'll be morning soon and then I'm getting everyone the hell out of here. Just a few more minutes to rest..I want to burn the memory of that room away. The smell of blood and just the feeling of pain. It settled on my skin like a slimey oil. I want to shower, but it's more important to get out of this place. Urado was only stunned.

I had searched their room for something that would give me the strongest picture of where Miss Hara was..the comb..that damn comb. I take it out of my pocket. It's served it's purpose. My fingers brush the small, white button I'm keeping. When I had been searching I found Mai's pajama button. Right over the area of her heart. It'd held a lot of her energy. That one I'll be keeping. It will allow me to keep a psychic eye on her for some time.

God, I'm so tired, but she's ok. When she ran off I don't think I've ever been so angry..at least not since Gene died. If she'd have died too I don't think I could have gone out. Urado might as well of slit my throat. What the hell was so strong that Lin's shiki couldn't destroy it. That's one hell of a demon. No pun intended.

When we found her my heart almost stopped. She was ok, but not for long. I've seen a lot of things in my eighteen years but the sight of absolute fear on the face of the one you love, it's the worst feeling ever. I might not be able to tell her, but I'll do anything to keep her safe.

That includes carrying my secret. It would put her in too much danger. What if the person who killed Gene went after her to silence me..No I can't risk her.

"That's so cool Lin!" She gasps. Of course, Lin's cool. I feel the smirk rising on my face. I wonder what she'd think of me slamming a 110lb block into the wall. 'Stupid Gene'. I'm here because of him. Then again, I'd have never met her. Maybe it's the one good thing that will come of this. I should fire her, to keep her safe, but I'm too selfsih.

She'd have never been put into danger if I wasn't here undercover to find that fool's body. At least the sun is rising. I'll just leave the comb here and no one will be the wiser. We'll leave and take some time to recover.

"Naru you dropped something." My spine stiffens. Thank you very much master of the obvious. Didn't anyone ever hear of discretion. Here it comes..yup Miss Hara has claimed it. Yup, now she'll try and pursue me even more. Just bloody lovely.

"Why on earth would you be carrying her comb?" the object of my affection grounds out. I try to look her in the eyes but she won't meet mine. She's hurt. She beyond hurt. I make a silent vow that I'll tell her the truth one day. Until then..I'll just do my best to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

**((is it obvious enough that I just don't like Masako? I know I know..well enjoy))**

Sigh. As soon as I left my office I knew that I would be taking this case, regardless of the merits. Once there's a child involved Mai pretty much demands I take it. Doesn't matter if it's a hoax or not. She will never forgive me. I can't deal with the look of disappointment in her eyes if I turn down a child that could be in danger. I'm a lot of things, but unfeeling isn't one of them.

Seeing the bruising on the little girl's neck and back was only the icing on the cake. I had a feeling if I didn't agree to the case that she'd have gone with the irregulars on her own to help. So I suppose that's how I ended up here, trapped in my own body.

Not that I blame her though. She couldn't have known. Besides when she wears those skirts and tank tops I'm pretty powerless against her. What I wouldn't have given for a strong breeze today to just lift the skirt..

But now she's got tears in her eyes and she's in danger. This just isn't acceptable. For the hundredth time I press my will against the spirit possessing my body and Lin's wards. For the hundredth time I'm smacked back down.

This whole thing has spiraled out of control. It wasn't just a fox spirit. I'm only glad that I had asked Lin to get Mai out of there. Better in me than her. I can't imagine what it would have done.

The spirit taunts me with visions of Mai. Some are meant to tantalize me and other horrify. In some I'm not alone on this matt. Mai is beneath me or above me. In either case she's wearing only a blush. I want nothing more than to run my fingers over her body. Read every part of her like braille.

In some visions I've got my hands wrapped around a neck again. Only it's not the priestess beneath my hands but Mai. I can see first the fear then the hate in her eyes as I choke the life out of her. I can feel myself trying to stop my body but I'm not able to. The spirit laughs at me.

I'm so angry at myself. How could I have put her in so much danger? I shouldn't have tried to go toe to toe with the spirit, but how could i have known it wasn't just a fox spirit. As I hear Mai my name I wish I could rise.

I will my eyes to open but they just won't. Lin's too damn good at what he does. I'll have to make use of this time another way. I can see everything around me. I see Mai watching over me and the tears in her eyes that have yet to fall. When they were being attacked last night I wanted nothing more than to hit everything with a blast of my power. What use is it being the most powerful pk user on the planet if you can't even protect the girl you love and friends?

How long can they keep this fight up with out me! The monk is waning and now the priestess thinks she can cleanse the spirits? This I need to see. I keep her around for two reasons and neither of which is her supposed ability with spirits. The first is to please Mai. The second is to care for Mai when she's inevitably hurt.

I do wonder what she was dreaming about when she was smiling this morning. Was it me? Does she know the dreams I have about her? Perhaps she has similar ones..Somehow I doubt it. I can't picture my innocent Mai dreaming of the things I'd like to do to her. Those mini skirts are killing me. Lin has suggested that I implement an office dress code. Apparently he doesn't think mini skirts and tank tops are professional. He wants her to wear slacks and a full shirt. Not bloody likely. I'm eighteen. I might not be able to act on it but I LOVE. Those. SKIRTS. I love them even more with the thigh highs. I would give my eye teeth to bend her over my desk and run my hands up her legs.

ABOUT TIME! I can feel the spirit leave me. I feel lighter. Days being possesed. I'm going to eviserate this puny God.

* * *

"Pride means nothing when someone else does everything for you! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" She's really angry. You know, I'm pretty hurt to. I do everything I can to please her. I took this bloody case for her.

I can't get mad though. She doesn't know the truth. If she did would she pity me?

"I'm sorry Naru.." The monk squeaks. This God is stronger than I gave it credit for.

"Point taken." Just turn around and Go Mai. You'll be safer outside. I'll handle this one.

I just have to focus and let down my blocks. I've got all this power so damned up that I have to let down the fail safes that Lin helped me build. I can feel rather than see Mai behind me. So long as she stays there I can keep the energy from hurting her. I just have to focus my will.

As I draw the sword from another realm I can feel Mai's wonder. Do you see me now Mai? I'll keep you safe. I promise.

When the God is no longer an issue it's time to get out of here..I'm so tired. I can see my team ahead of me. I'm so tired. the last thing I remember before I collapse is Mai screaming for me.

* * *

How long have I been out I wonder? As I drift through my own mind I wonder if this is death or something else. I don't think I'm dead. I can hear slight beeping. Am I possessed again? I feel outwards from myself to make sure there is no foreign invader in my body. No. Not possessed.

I must have used too much power. I'm sure Lin is having kittens. Well, serves him right. Had he done his job better I wouldn't have had to step in. Yeah that's it. I'm still sure I'm going to get an ear full though. I only pray he didn't tell Martin and Luella or I'll be on an plane to England so fast my head will spin.

I'm tired but I don't have the luxury of sleeping. So time to wake up.

Gods what a beautiful sight to see first thing. Mai's smiling for me. Of course it's ruined by Miss Hara sticking her face into mine.  
The smile on Mai's face is incandescent. I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to see me. One day I hope I can reward her warm smiles with one of my own. Once Gene is found I can tell her everything. Till then I'll just have to bide my time.

As everyone mills about annoying me there is only one thing I can think of to settle my mind.

"Mai, hot tea."


	11. Chapter 11

**((thanks for waiting hope this lives up to your thoughts, I'm still working on finding a really good translation of the fining of Gene, help would be appreciated! Well I hope you enjoy!))**

"Ma, Hot Tea." She jumps to attention to give me the one thing that will set my world back on it's axis. She pauses with that wistful look on her face and I wish we were alone. I'd gently push the hair out of her eyes and hold her hand. Thank you for being there.

I know she was with me while I was unconscious. I could hear her talking to me. It helped..It gave me a reason to follow the lifeline back.

One day I'll tell her.

As she goes to fulfill my wish Ms. Hara tries to insert herself into the position of my tea maker.

"Why do you always get the good jobs?!" She tries to wrestle the electric kettle away from Mai. I should say something to break up the nonsense but Mai's back is to me and whenever Ms. Hara yanks her forward Mai's skirt lifts to show a flirty bit of panty. I pretend to peruse my notebook but really I'm trying to figure out what type of flowers are printed on the pale pink material.

"Give it back! You heard Naru, he asked me to do it!" Mai yells in indignation trying to get the prize away from her competitor. I really need to stop this soon if I want tea anytime soon..

"Ms. Hara please allow Mai to do the job I pay her for. I'm surprised to see you here, don't you have to get back to your busy shooting schedule?"

She blushes, I suppose she thinks I'm showing concern but I'm truthfully more anxious to get rid of her as she's grating on my nerves.

"Oh Naru, I've arranged my schedule to help care for you convalescence." Great, I want to roll my eyes but I close them instead and pinch the bridge of my nose. This is going to be a long day. I just woke up..

As if to break my bad mood Mai sets a tea cup in front of me and It's all I can do to not smile as I take it. Well, at least I can have this for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**((thanks for waiting on this one. I wanted to do it justice so I was reading the translations so I could so my best on it. let me know if you like it please, i did take some artistic license so I hope it doesn't upset anyone. and yes I am working on my new adventures story, it's just a lot of work to try and research all the stuff. Who knew demonology was so..involved. You should see my internet history...well without further ado, enjoy.))**

This case was rather easy, it was almost insulting. At least now we can leave this damned hotel and go home. I'm tired. I've had all I could take of Masako, the monk and Miko. That's why I banished them to his car. My head is pounding.

My is sleeping, her head has rolled to my shoulder and it feels good. I'm not bothered by it at all. Hell, it's the whole reason I volunteered to sit in the back and let Father Brown sit up front with Lin. Back here I can hold her hand and no one will know.

Soon we'll be back in Shibuya, and I can get on with business as usual. It's been such a rough few weeks though, I'm just allowing myself a little respite..

Holy hell.

"Stop the car!" I can't breathe. My throat feels like it's closing. This is it. This is where _he's _at. This is where Gene's body was dumped. I recognize it all, from the trees that slope by the water to the small little boat slip.

"I've found it.." I whisper. Mai stirs next to me and is watching me. I glance back at her and I know now that our story is ending. I don't think I've ever hurt so badly in my life. I'll tell her.

I've made up my mind, once Gene's body has been safely recovered I'll tell her everything. Who I am, why I'm here.

That I'm utterly, completely, desperately, irrevocably in love with her, and will be till the day I day.

"This is it?" Lin murmurs and I can only nod. My heart's pounding so loud I can hardly hear. I slip on my mask, I'm not done yet.

"SPR will be closing. Immediately. It's been a pleasure, but there's no more business here." Everyone is shocked. Not that I blame them. There is only one person who I'll bother explaining myself too, and she's standing right next to me. I could twine our fingers together if I moved my hand just an inch. I can feel the heat from her skin warm mine. I've gotten so cold..I haven't even realized it till I could feel her warmth.

Mai is gaping at me and her eyes are welling with tears. My fingers twitch. They want to reach out of their own accord and cup her face gently.

I want to kiss her lips, kiss each of those tears as they slide down her cheeks. Kiss them away.

Hell, I want to do more than kiss her. I want to take her with me to England. Not just as my assistant, but as _MINE. _I've been working on how to do it my head for weeks. She's become so deeply embedded in my heart that I'm not sure I can function without her. I'll justify it as having her tested by my father. How I'll explain her living with us. With _me_. In our home, in my rooms..well I'll work on that later. For now I just need to convince her that she and I are going to be together.

Once the business of mourning for Gene, and honoring his memory are done we can move on. I hope he's a peace. His death, it killed me. It was Mai who brought me back to life.

Martin will be intrigued by her grown resume of psychic gifts and Luella will adore her. They are more alike than even I originally realized.

She'll be my girlfriend. Then my fiance and my wife. Or if she doesn't want to marry we'll just be partners. She and I will eventually take over for Martin when he retires. Or I can take over and she can assist me. It really doesn't matter which.

So long as she's there.

So long as she's with me.

Then I'll get through this.


	13. Chapter 13

**((does it even need to be said that I don't own ghost hunt? Well..I don't. Don't bite my head off yet, this is part two of a 3 part arch, ok? Just hang in there.))**

The diver's are searching and Martin and Luella are on a plane. They'll be here soon. Now all that remains is to actually find his remains. Once that's done I can tell Mai everything.

My heart pounds at the thought. Will she hate me for lying? My heart breaks at the thought. I'll make her understand why I had to. I really had no choice. It was necessary to protect her. To protect them all.

I hadn't planned on her entering my life. Not that you really can plan for something like that. I mean really..

I leave Lin to go and handle this situation. He's more than capable of telling the divers to keep looking. We are after all, paying them dearly. I have something very important to talk to.

I question the Monk and Miko as to where Mai is and they point me in the direction of the woods. Of course. She probably wants to be alone. I stalk off after her. It doesn't take me long to spy her ubiquitous pink skirt through the trees. Mai doesn't do subtle. I like that though. I can make out her voice talking to someone. As I round the tree she looks at me as if expecting an answer.

"Mai?" She looks at me and is confused. I can't help but smirk for a moment then sober. I have to talk to her now, before he's pulled from the water. She won't want to hear it then.

"Naru?" And she starts rambling off again my smile. I don't smile. "All those times in my dreams, you really helped me, you know? I know I've never thanked you but.."

"Dreams?" Does she dream about me? My heart is pounding so loudly I can hear the blood rushing in my ears. Mai dreams about Me.

"I mean, all those things you showed me, that helped on the cases. How you kept me safe..How do you leave your body?"

"That's not something I can do Mai." Not me, but Gene. Could he have..?

"What do you mean? It was YOU! I mean, it looked just like you except for the smiling.." She's smiling at the memory and my heart breaks. The one who was never supposed to compare me to him is. She was only ever supposed to know me. If she knows him too she'll never choose me..no one ever does.

"How long?" It's all I can say. My mouth has gone dry. I fold my arms over my chest and lean back against the tree. I close my eyes because I can't bare to see her?

"Since the first case. Remember how I had asked you if you had come back?" My god damn brother. My god damn twin brother. He's supposed to be dead. I've given up the last year of my life to find that prat's body and he's haunting my god damn girlfriend. No. Assistant, not girlfriend. All my fantasies come crashing down around me. Mai doesn't dream of me. She dreams of Gene.

"It's not me."

"Then who?"

"His name is Eugene. Gene. He's my brother." My voice is dead once more. This isn't how I had pictured this conversation going.

"But it looked just like you!" She's accusing me of lying. I can understand. We wore the same face for seventeen years. Only when we opened our mouths could you really tell who was who.

"He's my twin Mai. My identical twin." She looks at me with the big brown eyes that have been in my dreams. She's so close I can smell her shampoo. I could touch her if I shifted just an inch. Her hand hangs by mine and I have to fight the compulsion of my fingers to reach out and touch her. She's not my Mai. She was never my Mai. She's been Gene's since that dream. Since he gave her that god damned smile. He took her away and never even had the balls to tell her.

"Oh..but why did he help?"

"He was probably trying to be a good brother, and help me out." The silence hangs between us uncomfortably. I can hear the wheels turning in her mind.

"What was he like?" My heart splinters even more. I have to do something to stop the bleeding. I need to get away, but I'm so helplessly her creature when she looks at me like that.

"He was nice, Like you only.." She's following my ever word. Of course she is. He's quite literally the man of her dreams. "Quieter. But he was like you. He cared for people. He'd laugh or cry with them."

"Oh." I can ear the diver's shouting at something and calling for more to go to a specific spot. It won't be long now.

"I like you." She says after a bit.

"I don't want people's emotions" It's all I can say. What I mean is 'I desperately want you to love me, but since that can't be I can't take your pity. LOVE ME! Not Gene, ME!' but I don't say that.

"I mean I like you, in a special way." If only. No it's not me. Is it? I have to know.

"Me, or Gene?" I wait a heartbeat and then two. No answer. She might as well have just cut out my heart. She starts to cry softly and I still can't just walk away from her. What's the matter with me? "You'll see him again, in a hundred years or so." When she gives me that smile I realize that I'll always love her despite the fact that she loves Gene. I can hear them calling me so I shift my attention back to the shore. There it is. "In your case it might be two hundred years."

With that I turn away and go to do what I came here to. I can see Martin holding Luella who's sobbing. They must have just arrived. I pull back the corner of the sheet slightly but I'm so numb from the bombshell that Mai just dropped on me I don't really register that this is my face that's decomposing. He might be dead but it's me that's dying. I just nod and pull the sheet back over him.

I can't take anymore. I can't go back to Mai. I. Just. Can't.

I go back to the van and wait for Lin. I can't take anymore.


	14. Author's Note

**Hello to my amazing Readers, **DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE MANGA!****

**The last chapter of this was quite gutt wrenching for me to write. I had been dreading it and dragging my feet about doing it. I only hope I did the emotional dynamic justice.**

**Now I'm not just waxing poetic for any reason but because I have a question for you guys. Well, more than one, so please forgive me and help me out. I'll be humbly in your debt for ever ;) .**

**#1. Does the piece seem complete now? Meaning does it feel complete, does it go along with the end of the manga nicely? Meaning, should I just end it here.**

**#2. If you feel it's incomplete, or almost complete should I write his POV(the one I've invented) for the conversation they have the next morning, like when he gives her the photo, ect? If you don't know what I'm talking about and I've just spoiled it for you, I'm sorry, but I did warn you.**

**#3. Should I keep writing this as a companion piece to the new ones that are coming out? Would you all like to read that, when Naru returns and all that? It will be slow but I would update as I can find/read the English translations.**

**#4. Should I go back and write some POV's for minor scenes and/or invent new ones-for example and I may or may not do these- for an invented scene write about the first time Naru tried Mai's tea, or a minor one would be like when she got excited and exclaimed when he came back to the house during the doll house case, or woke up to her face when he was sleeping in the van during her first case. Stuff like that.**

**Thank you all in advance for your feedback. It's invaluable to me. Also, thank you for making me feel talented and interesting over the past few months. The fact that others seem to even remotely enjoy the things i write brings such joy to me. You all have no idea who much I treasure every review and how important it is to me that you take even a moment to share with me.**

**Thank you all and I'm excited to see what you all have to say,**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-JC**


End file.
